Not in Control
by LucienSilver
Summary: The moon effects tailess Saiyans uniquely.


WARNING: Rape and sexual content!! Use of strong language!!

Bulma was walking towards her lab, her arms loaded up with various machine parts and tools. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a dark silouette at the end of the hall. Her heart thudded inside as she just stood there staring at it. Her mind was screaming at her to run, but her legs were like stone and refused to budge. They did start to work, however, when the silouette growled and bolted at her. Bulma dropped everything she was holding and took off running in the other direction. Unfortunately for her, the silouette was much faster than she could ever hope to be.

Strong hands gripped her and slammed her up against the wall of the hallway, chest first. Warm body was pressed flush against her back. The hands she felt before slid down to her hip bones and kneaded roughly. Hot breath puffed against her neck. She froze when she heard a familiar, rough voice half purred, half growled in her ear. It was Vegeta's voice.

She screeched as the reality of the situation hit her, and the reality of who. She started thrashing against him, a futile gesture. What the fuck had gotten into Vegeta?! He could barely stand looking at her, let alone try to rape her. He tightened his grip on her, he brought his mouth to her shoulder and bit into it, stopping her struggling.

Bulma's eyes widened as Vegeta pressed his hips against her behind and she felt very clearly the large, erect member. She clenched closed her eyes. Her mind was racing everywhere, analyzing the situation, trying to think of a way to get herself away, and maybe of why Vegeta was doing this. She knew he was evil, but didn't see him as a type to do this. Her eyes snapped open at a sudden realization. It was a full moon that night. She remembered reading about the ways Saiyans were affected by the moon. She knew it made them more primal. This one must have caused Vegeta to lose himself to his instincts. He must not have any control over himself.

She closed her eyes again, steeling herself for what is about to happen. She will let his inner ape work out its instincts - she really had no choice anyway - but she figured if it help Vegeta gain control over himself again, she'll do it. She can talk to him in the morning when he is himself again about what happened. Who knows, she might actually enjoy it, she always had a little crush on him.

Vegeta's attentions grew more insistant. He sucked and nibbled on her neck, his hands roamed and kneaded her body, his hips ground against the soft mounds of her butt.

She shrieked as he roughly turned her over, pressing her back against the wall, his cock grinding against her clit. She moaned. She was enjoying this much more than she expected to. Vegeta grabbed the front of her shirt, ripping it from her torso, doing the same to her bra.

"What the fuck?!" Yelled a voice from the side. Both Bulma and Vegeta whipped their heads over to see a pissed off Yamcha standing there.

Yamcha stormed over, pulling the Saiyan off of his girlfriend. "Get the Hell off of her!" he yelled, swinging his fist to punch Vegeta. The prince growled and shoved his fist aside. Yamcha began to power up his ki. Nobody touches Bulma but him.

"Yamcha, stop! Please!" Bulma yelled. The throb in her hips much more intense now that Vegeta was not stimulating her.

"Why? So he can go back to raping you? Fuck that!"

"He isn't in control you dumbass! The full moon!"

Yamcha stopped powering up. "Shit..." He quickly dodged as Vegeta lunged to attack him. "I still can't let him fuck you. You are my girlfriend."

"He might get control of himself again if we let him." Yamcha looked at her like she was insane. "Don't worry. He hates me. Nothing will happen because of this."

Yamcha huffed, still dodging an aroused and pissed off Vegeta. "Alright... But we gotta figure a way to stop him for next time..." He walked away after Bulma agreed.

Vegeta stormed over to her, grabbed her and ripped her skirt and panties off. Barely a second after, he shoved his length inside of her and began fucking her. No warm up, just straight to his preferred rough and fast pace.

It was pain for Bulma in the beginning. She was aroused, but the scene with Yamcha cooled her back down. The rough drive of the Saiyan's hips made her whimper out in pain, but he didn't care in his primal state. Thankfully her pain became pleasure. She laid her head against the wall as each quick thrust ran against that bundle of nerves inside of her.

He was grunting with each drive of his hips, she was moaning. Soon they were both brought to their peaks. Vegeta roaring his pleasure as he filled her with his royal seed. Bulma screamed out and bloodied her fingers in Vegeta's back.

When he came back down from his high, he unceremoniously left her there, sitting on the floor with a small, thick puddle forming under her.

During the nine months after, there were plenty of surprises for everyone. Bulma was carrying Vegeta's child. Yamcha was dumped by Bulma. And Vegeta was going to be a father to a half breed, and found himself beginning to feel something for the woman he uncontrollably bred.


End file.
